


Both of You?

by Fall_Leaves_99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_99/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_99
Summary: Leonardo goes into the Palazzo Auditore to find something unexpected yet no less pleasing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft.

Leonardo had a bounce in his step as he walked towards the Palazzo Auditore. He had once again been commissioned by Maria Auditore. While for the last two paintings he had to portray religious settings, this time he had been requested to paint a portrait featuring two of Maria's sons, Federico and Ezio.

He had met both of them before, first the eldest son who was present at the Palazzo when Maria commissioned him for the first two paintings and then the second son whom he met while delivering the finished works.

He felt happy for the Auditore Family when Maria visited his workshop the other day. Last year had been rough on them. They were facing certain criminal charges. If it wasn't for Lorenzo de Medici's intervention at the trial, Giovanni and his three sons would have been hanged. Infact, the four of them already had a noose around their necks when Lorenzo arrived at the Piazza with his guards to arrest the corrupt Gonfalionere. The city was shocked to find out the vast conspiracy led against the innocent family. Fortunately everything was back to normal now.

He reached the Palazzo to find Maria right at the gates. “Buongiorno Madonna,” Leonardo greeted graciously, bowing his head.

“Buongiorno Leonardo. What brings you here?” the noblewoman questioned as she closed the gate.

“Last week you said that you'd like to discuss about the recent commission,” Leonardo replied humbly.

“Was that today? Oh Leonardo I am extremely sorry. I thought that it was tomorrow. I'm afraid I've already made other plans for this afternoon,” Maria replied, sincerely apologising to the artist.

“Oh. It's quite alright. I will meet you tomorrow then,” Leonardo began to turn around to return to his workshop when Maria stopped him.

“Wait! I think that you could still get some work done today. I need to leave but both Federico and Ezio must be upstairs. Why don't you talk to them about their schedules and take their opinions regarding the painting? It is after all for them.”

Leonardo nodded before replying, “I'll go do that then.”

“Don't wait downstairs. Everyone else including Annetta is away till the evening so you'll probably have to call them down yourself. I hope that isn't a problem.”

“It isn't. They'll be upstairs, right?”

“They should be. Just go find them in their rooms. They are probably resting since they usually spend their nights indulging in nonsense activities.”

Leonardo nodded once again after which Maria took her leave. Leonardo couldn't help but notice the self satisfied smirk that she had on her face.

Not pondering too much about that look, Leonardo closed the gate behind himself and headed inside the lavish house. He had only ever been in the main hall and was therefore unfamiliar with the rest of the palazzo. Maria said that they would be upstairs so he found the stairs and headed up.

He reached a long hall with multiple doors along it, most probably the rooms for each member of the family. He was confused, not knowing which rooms belonged to the brothers. Just as he was about to call out, he heard some voices coming from one of the rooms. Realising that at least one of them must be in that room he quickly walked towards it. The door was slightly ajar and so he peeked inside, not wanting to disturb whoever it was inside in case they were sleeping.

The image inside took his breath away. On the bed lay the two brothers with their breeches pushed down just enough to expose their hard throbbing members. The two of them were talking, more like panting as each brother stroked his own cock.

Leonardo should have left the moment he realised what was going on. He should have turned his eyes away, letting the two of them be. But he found himself enraptured by the scene before him. Oh how he wanted to touch them. He hadn't thought that way about the two younger men before but watching the sensual scene before him caused him to rapidly harden in his breeches.

He did not judge them for what they were doing. How could he when he himself was a deviant in the eyes of the society? He wanted to touch his own hard cock and stroke himself as he watched the two young men. But he refrained himself from indulging in such a crude act. He had more restraint than that.

“Oh. I want his hands all over myself Federico,” the younger, Ezio if Leonardo remembered correctly moaned.

“You're not the only one. God… he would feel so amazing sliding inside me,” the other brother said, breath hitching as Ezio removed Federico's hand and used his own to stroke his elder brother. Federico returned the favour, enthusiastically working his younger brother’s cock.

“Mmmm….” Ezio licked his scarred lips before adding, “He's so much older. He would take me roughly and thoroughly. Oh…. we wouldn't stop until the morning.”

Federico began to stroke faster now while Ezio inserted two fingers of his other hand inside his mouth and slid them inside his loose breeches a minute later. Leonardo couldn't quite see what he was doing down there. But he had a pretty good guess anyway.

“Si… so much more experienced. Ah...so good.” Federico closed his eyes now.

“I'd bounce in his lap like a puttana, ride him until all he cared about was me…….… I'd make him moan for me, gasp for me, scream for me,” Ezio said as beautiful images filled his mind. His glazed eyes staring at nothing.

“He would fuck me. Thrust into me as he filled me up with his seed. Oh god…” Federico panted.

“I'd make him come all over me. Paint my body as he does those beautiful….”

“Uhhh….I'm getting close, Ezio. Stop talking. I want to imagine him as I cum, not you,” Federico interrupted, hips bucking wildly by now.

Both brothers stopped speaking after that, imagining the man of their dreams as they got closer and closer to their orgasms.

Leonardo didn't know who the two were fantasising about. Whoever it was, he must be a very talented man to hold these two beautiful boys in such a spellbound condition.

Leonardo heard a noise beside himself causing him to jump up. Thankfully he didn't make any noise. He turned around and saw that it was the wind making one of the curtains flutter. The sound caused him to realise exactly what he was doing. ‘If someone walked in right now… Mio dio,’ he thought to himself.

Leonardo could get himself in real trouble if he stayed here any longer. Anyone could walk into the palazzo and they would find the artist gawking at two naked boys. And not just random boys but the two eldest sons of the house. Not wanting to take any chances, he turned around to go back to the safety of his own workshop where he would be able to fuck himself in peaceful isolation imagining these two handsome young men.

The pantings got louder, the sound of sound of their wet hands moving faster. It took all of Leonardo's self control to restrain himself from going back and watching the two men unravel. But no. Leonardo held on, walking uncomfortably because of how hard his cock was until he reached the stairs. Just as he placed his foot on the first step one of them shouted, finding his release.

“Ahhhhh….. Leonardooooo….” He didn't know which one of them called out his name but it destroyed any and all restraint that he had mustered in these last few minutes. He quickly turned back and went towards the room.

“Leooonardoooo….” The artist watched Ezio spill his seed on Federico's hand, arcing beautifully just as Leonardo opened the door.

Ezio was still recovering from his orgasm but Federico registered that someone was in the room with them, causing him to jolt and sit up.

“Leonardo. This is…… We're not… Please don't tell anyone,” Federico pleaded while Ezio hurriedly tried to lace his pants.

“Is it true? That you want to fuck me?” Leonardo's voice was hoarse as he asked the crude question.

“We won't do anything. Won't cause you any trouble. Just please don't tell anyone,” Ezio begged.

Leonardo hungrily watched the two men dress as he asked again, “Is it true?”

“It is,” Ezio replied, head dropped down in shame, unable to meet the eyes of the man before him.

“Both of you?” Leonardo asked the elder brother. Although he already knew what the answer would be so he began to untie the strings of his own tunic.

Federico knew what that look meant. The elder Auditore’s expression changed from fear to lust within a few brief seconds. Smirking he replied, “Yes. Both of us.” He moved forward to help Leonardo undress but was promptly interrupted.

“Stop,” Leonardo said as he turned around. Federico became scared again, thinking that Leonardo would inform their parents or even worse, the authorities. But he quickly calmed down again as he saw Leonardo latch the door, breathing out a sigh of relief.

He moved towards the artist again. Ezio was by his side as well as the two moved closer to the artist. Just as they tried to touch Leonardo, they were pushed away again.

“I said stop,” Leonardo's words caused both brothers to move away hesitantly. “If you don't want this, I would return back to my workshop and we'll forget about this afternoon forever. I won't tell anyone. I promise you.” Leonardo didn't want these two to do anything that might be uncomfortable for them just because of the fear of Leonardo telling someone.

Placing his hand over the artist's chest and beginning to move it lower, Federico questioned in a low voice, “And if we do want this?”

“Then you'll do exactly as I say.” Leonardo removed Federico's hand from his body.

“Si, Maestro,” Federico purred before pushing Leonardo into the door and kissing his full lips. Ezio didn't stay back either, attacking Leonardo's neck.

“Mhhh...” Leonardo pushed the two of them back once again to command them, “Take each other's clothes off.”

Ezio smirked before replying, “Oh you're even filthier than us, aren't you?”

“Why don't you find out,” Leonardo grinned as he once again began to untie the various knots of his tunic, deliberately taking his time to tease the two young men.

The other two got to work, removing each other's clothes hurriedly to get to their main prize. It was clumsy since both brothers were staring at the artist rather than themselves. Not long after, all three were standing undressed in the middle of Ezio's room.

“Kiss and get each other hard for me,” Leonardo instructed, slowly but shamelessly stroking his own cock.

Previously he didn't get to appreciate the two boys in front of him, but now he gaped at the masterpieces before his eyes as they put on a private show just for him. The smooth tan skin pressing together as the well defined muscles flexed with each movement. Their strong hands stroking the other, slowly arousing their own brother.

The two apparently knew about the effect they were having on Leonardo, doing their best to drive the artist insane. They deliberately pulled their mouths just away from each other just enough so that Leonardo could watch their tongues slide. Making more noises than what was appropriate, only to make him desperate.

Leonardo watched, mesmerised as the two brothers palmed each other while kissing sloppily. He wanted to pull the two of them apart and fuck them good and hard until they're begging him for their releases. That would come later, he reminded himself.

Ezio was panting by the time they pulled back. Slick cocks were hard once again while glazed eyes watched Leonardo intensely, silently asking him for more.

Leonardo moved closer and this time it was Ezio who kissed him, while Federico got behind him to kiss his neck. Both brothers were pushing gloriously against his body, desperate to get the friction they craved for. The pleasure of feeling himself pressed between them was threatening to make him come.

Not wanting to end things early, Leonardo pulled back. Ezio whined at the loss of Leonardo's mouth. Steading himself for a few seconds, Leonardo asked them both, “Do you have any oil?”

Ezio nodded and walked towards his closet to retrieve the bottle of oil that he used when he played with himself. Federico meanwhile turned Leonardo to engage him in another kiss, grinding against the artist.

“Stop. I'll come too quickly,” Leonardo panted after pulling back again.

Ezio came to stand behind him. Nibbling on Leonardo's earlobe, he whispered, “Don't worry. We would have no problem getting you hard again.” Leonardo felt a shiver run through his body at those words, imagining these two using him again and again to sate themselves.

The brothers pulled away and Ezio handed him the vial of oil. “You've both done this before, si?” Leonardo asked as he slicked his fingers with the oil.

“I have.” Federico replied before adding “He hasn't.” Ezio blushed red, looking down embarrassed. His innocence made Leonardo harder if that was even possible.

“Well, which of you wants to take me inside?” Leonardo asked not wanting to make either of his partners uncomfortable.

“We both do,” Ezio replied, looking up.

“I'm sorry. But I won't last that long. And I don't think we'll have enough time for a second round. Next time, I promise you both,” Leonardo saw both brothers smile at the mention of a next time.

Ezio looked at Federico for help, feeling self conscious about himself for the first time in a very long time.

Federico smiled at his younger brother before replying, “Take Ezio. You're the only man he has ever wanted to do this with.”

The entire atmosphere in the room changed with that single statement. Leonardo felt a warm feeling surround himself while Ezio blushed even more furiously. Leonardo pulled the youngest to himself and kissed him slowly, trying to remove all hesitations away from Ezio's mind.

He guided Ezio to the bed and made him lay down. Adding a generous quantity of oil in his hand, he instructed the younger one, “If at any time you feel any pain tell me and I'll stop immediately.” Ezio nodded, hesitantly spreading his legs apart to reveal his virgin hole. Leonardo kneeled between Ezio's legs.

“Prepare me Federico. I want to feel you inside myself,” Leonardo asked, turning his head back to see the elder brother and handed him the vial of oil. Federico nodded in compliance.

Leonardo saw that Ezio's body was tense in anticipation so he first focused on Ezio's cock, licking a long stripe from the base to the tip and using a hand to play with his balls causing Ezio to visibly relax. He licked the head before slowly wrapping his mouth around it. Ezio moaned under him. After swirling the head a few times with his tongue he slowly brought one oil slicked finger and rubbed around the tight entrance. Ezio pulled away at the sensation on instinct before pushing himself firmly back into position.

Leonardo massaged the tense entrance with his fingertips while bobbing his head on the cock in his mouth. Federico meanwhile introduced an oil slicked finger inside him causing Leonardo to stop for a moment to adjust himself to the intrusion. Federico began to move his finger slowly and Leonardo focused his attention back to Ezio who was bucking impatiently.

Leonardo swallowed Ezio's entire cock in one go to feel the head pressing at the back of his throat and introduced a finger inside him at that exact moment. Ezio arched up again, bringing his hand on Leonardo's head to hold him in place. After a few seconds, he began to move his finger, bobbing his head at the same time. He bucked back onto the two fingers that Federico had inside his body by now. He knew that none of them would be able to last long once they got to fucking.

After feeling Ezio push back on his fingers, Leonardo pulled it out to add another one, the two fingers slowly stretching the tight ring of flesh. He knew that the third one would be painful and so he located the small chestnut sized area inside Ezio's narrow heat and rubbed it with very little pressure.

Ezio cried out his name, thrashing as he spilled inside Leonardo's mouth. Leonardo quickly added the third finger such that Ezio didn't even realise it as he panted. Leonardo removed his mouth off the soft cock. He avoided Ezio's prostate now knowing that the boy was too sensitive and instead flared his fingers slightly to stretch him. It wasn't long before Ezio was thrusting back on his fingers.

Leonardo lost himself in the rhythm, fingering Ezio open and at the same time pushing back firmly against Federico's fingers who was deliberately avoiding his prostate while leaning down and kissing Leonardo's shoulder blades.

“You have no idea how long we have wanted you……. The things we want to do to you….. We are never letting you go Leonardo.” Federico mouthed against the pale skin, ending each sentence by kissing a freckle.

“Uhhh…. Please… take me. I can't... no more…. I need you… please….” the broken words between heavy pants of breath caused Leonardo to twitch, wanting to feel himself buried inside Ezio already. He pulled away, causing Federico to stand back up as well.

Leonardo kissed Federico passionately as Ezio watched hungrily, pushing his own fingers inside to feel the stretch that his body was craving for. The other two pulled away from each other's lips. Leonardo whispered against Federico's lips, “Fuck me.”

Leonardo pulled Ezio to the edge of the bed and draped his body over the young man, hovering over Ezio with his arms supporting himself. After kissing Ezio thoroughly as well he asked, “Ready?”

Ezio nodded and Leonardo reached between their bodies to carefully guide himself inside the tight entrance. Ezio shut his eyes tightly at the sting and frantically pulled Leonardo's head down to kiss him. Leonardo went in excruciatingly slow, letting Ezio adjust each time before pushing inside a little more. Tears were beginning to gather around Ezio's closed eyes but he willed his body to relax, to accept. Leonardo stroked his softening cock to help ease the pain while trying his hardest not to spill at the tight clench surrounding his member.

After a minute or two, Ezio relaxed. Federico, seeing his brother's calm expression began to ease himself into Leonardo as well. Leonardo slightly bucked back unconsciously, drawing forth a moan from Ezio's mouth at the movement. Federico began to move first, with short slow strokes, causing Leonardo to move inside Ezio as well. They built up a steady rhythm. All three making the most obscene sounds. Both Ezio's and Leonardo's prostates were rubbed deliciously at each pull and push, bringing them closer to their ends with each thrust.

“How do we feel Leonardo? Do we feel good? Do you like fucking two brothers at the same time?”

“Taking both of us together. Making us beg for you, shout for you….. Come for you.”

“Ah…. Only you.”

“You are so big… so full.”

“Mhhh…. So tight.”

“So beautiful between us.”

“All ours to enjoy.”

“No one else can have you.”

“Diooo….. Harder. Ohh…. More…. please.”

The two brothers were moaning and babbling praises of him, weakening Leonardo's will to hold on with each of their words. His entire body was being kissed and sucked and licked and bitten. These two were positively hungry for him. Needing to make his partners feel the same desperation that he did, Leonardo changed the angle of his hips such that Federico's next thrust made his cock hit Ezio's prostate head on. Ezio screamed at the feeling, shivering from head to toe. Federico realised what Leonardo had done and did the same thing with himself, making Leonardo cry out just as loudly. Everything sped up at that point because all three knew that they wouldn't last. And therefore none of them tried to, moving their hips with as much force that they could muster to find that common release. With Ezio around him and Federico inside him, Leonardo was the first one to break.

“Ahhhhh……” Leonardo spilled inside Ezio with a cry who came right along with him, Federico couldn't hold on either. All it took were three more thrusts in that maddeningly tight passage and Federico came as well. The three of them writhed in pleasure, thrashing and arching, holding onto each other as they felt the aftershocks run through them. None of them moved for a while, laying in a tangled mass of sweat and cum as they basked in the afterglow and enjoyed the warmth of their lovers.

Ezio even lost his consciousness for a while, the pleasure draining him of everything that he had. Him and Federico pulled away once they regained enough energy and cleaned themselves as well as the sleeping boy. Ezio woke up just as Leonardo was cleaning his stomach with a piece of cloth.

“That was amazing,” Ezio said just as he began to stir and sit up to lean against the headboard. His voice was still husky.

“It was,” Federico agreed.

“Leonardo. We weren't just saying those things in the heat of the moment,” Ezio said as he watched Leonardo get dressed.

“Now that we're all lucid enough to talk, could you both tell me why you were thinking about me while playing with yourselves?” Leonardo asked pulling his breeches up. Federico began to lace up his shirt as well, while throwing Ezio's clothes in his direction.

Once all of them were decent again and Ezio changed the sheets, they sat down to have a serious discussion.

“We have both been obsessed about you for a while now,” Federico started and Ezio nodded his head in agreement.

“He saw you first and tried to court you but apparently you had some problems with the law back then,” Ezio said.

“Then Ezio met you and he was just as smitten. Since all his past experiences were limited to women, he asked me for some advice. When I asked him who he wished to pursue, he revealed your name. I told him about my own feelings and asked him to stay away.” 

“Si and it led to a huge spat between us two over who gets to approach you. It lasted for over a week, the longest one we've ever had. At the end our parents decided that neither of us could have you and ended our feud. Then one night, a few weeks later, we were both returning back from a tavern, completely drunk and I started talking about how beautiful you were and then he began saying the same things and we didn't realise when or how but we ended up in his bed, rubbing against each other, imagining about you and we came before passing out on his bed,” Ezio explained.

“We didn't talk about that night for over a month and we were both miserable during that time. We were visiting La Rosa Colta almost every day, sometimes twice a day. And it did nothing to help, leaving us even more frustrated.”

“Then I came into Ezio's room one night and asked him if he wanted to do it again. He said yes and ever since we have been with each other, making each other come while thinking about you.” 

“Wait a minute. The first time I met you was almost a year ago. The two of you have been doing this for all that time?” Leonardo asked.

“Well no," Ezio began, "the week after I met you, our family was charged with treason so we didn't have time to do anything much less fantasise about you. And frankly we both forgot about you for a while. But then in May you came to our house to meet mother and that's when I told Federico and asked for his help on how to seduce a man.” 

“The night we got drunk wasn't until July and we started having sex regularly in August. So only two months. And we only ever did it when the house was completely empty. We didn't want to risk ourselves.” 

“Si. And we have only ever used our hands with each other. We've never done anything else,” Federico assured. 

“Now that you know. What do you want to do?” Ezio asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

“I don't want to come between you two,” Federico smirked at Leonardo's choice of words. “Not like that. I mean that I don't want to make you fight. So unless you can share, I don't think this would work.”

“We can. Promise,” Ezio hurriedly responded.

“Si even today, we didn't have any problems sharing. In fact I love my brother a lot and I'd would love nothing more than for us to be with you together,” Federico added.

“Si me too,” Ezio replied.

“I am a very possessive person. If you both truly want to be with me then you can't bed others,” Leonardo's tone was rigid and unforgiving as he said it.

“Of course we won't. Only the three of us,” Federico said.

“Yes only the three of us,” Ezio repeated. “We promise you there will be no one else. Just don't reject us,” he hastily added.

Leonardo leaned in to kiss them as a reply, first Federico and then Ezio.

“What were you doing here anyway?” Ezio asked Leonardo quizzically.

“Your mother has commissioned me to paint the two of you so I came to discuss about the portrait with you both,” Leonardo replied.

“The painting sessions will be fun then,” Federico said, licking his lips at all the things they would be getting to do.

“Si and the commission would probably never get completed. You two wouldn't let me,” Leonardo smiled indulgently.

“I should probably get going now. Before someone comes back,” Leonardo said, already beginning to get up from the bed.

“Are you free tonight?” Ezio asked, grinning.

“I am. Why?” Leonardo questioned back.

“Because you made a promise Leonardo. You still have to fuck me,” Federico explained, smirking just like his little brother.

“Ah. Of course. We can continue this tonight then,” Leonardo said before closing the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Exhausted. That was the only thing that Leonardo felt as he fell on his bed once he reached his bottega. The moment he closed his eyes, his mind drifted off to sleep, showing him images of his two new beautiful lovers.

He woke up with kisses peppered on his neck, two bodies firmly pressing themselves onto his sleeping form as they tried to wake him up. His first reaction was to go rigid with fear. He jolted away from the two men, trying to untangle himself from their arms. He calmed down once he realised who the two were.

“Merda…. You both scared me. How did you…..?”

Ezio didn't bother with an answer, continuing to shower his affections on the long column of Leonardo's neck, trying to slip the man's camise off of his shoulders to bare more of that soft skin to his lips.

“We knocked multiple times. When you didn't open we decided to use the window instead.” Federico pulled Leonardo's face towards himself to thoroughly kiss the sleepy man before adding, “You looked like an angel as you slept.” Leonardo was not awake enough to tell him what a clichéd line that was or to think that these two had just invited themselves inside his house, not that he minded having two handsome boys like them in his bed. Still he would have liked it more if they asked for his permission first.

Beside him Ezio had began to bite into his shoulders, leaving red angry marks on the freckled skin. “You have no idea how difficult these last few hours were for us. Before, we didn't feel this needy. Since we didn't know what it was like,” the younger Auditore told him.

“Now however, we know what you feel like when you're with us. And it did absolutely nothing to sate our hunger for you,” Federico said as he slithered his hands inside Leonardo's shirt to feel his lean body, playing with the blond chest hair.

Ezio unlaced Leonardo's breeches and slid his hand inside to play with the half hard member. Licking the shell of Leonardo's ear he added, “In fact it only increased our appetite for you.”

Pulling himself up, much to the disappointment of his lovers, Leonardo questioned them, “You both said that you've only used your hands on each other,” Ezio's grip on his collar to pull him back down was quickly swatted away “would you ever do more?”

Ezio leaned up while Federico settled himself comfortably on the pillow, smirking as he questioned their lover back, “It excites you, doesn't it? Knowing that we're brothers. Makes it even more thrilling, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Leonardo replied right before Ezio pulled him back down on the bed to make him sit against the headboard.

Ezio had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he asked his elder brother, “Let's see just how much he appreciates our relationship.”

Ezio pulled Federico up who, understanding what his brother had in mind, quickly obliged. They maneuvered themselves such that the two of them sat directly in front of the artist while still facing each other.

The kiss they shared had no modesty, no build up that most lovers would share starting from small pecks. No, their kiss was ravenous right from the beginning, devouring each other's mouths with fervour.

Leonardo suspected that it wasn't too pleasurable. It couldn't have been. There was no panting or moaning, only smirks as his own breathing became shallower. The main aim of that kiss was to entice their prey. Federico began to tug on Ezio's bottom lip with his teeth leaving them red and bruised. Ezio pulled back and licked at Federico's lips, making sure to leave them dripping with saliva, before diving his tongue back inside his brother's mouth. It was wet and sloppy. Federico's hand on Ezio's neck pulling their mouths closer. Ezio used his own hands to press Federico's body flush against his own.

A loud moan from Leonardo caused both of them to focus their attention back on their target. Leonardo was stroking himself at the sinful view before him.

“Do you wish to see more, Leooo?” Ezio tried to purr but it came out as a throaty groan because of all the heavy kissing. Nonetheless his words had the intended effect on Leonardo, who nodded frantically in response, “Si...more.”

“Now that's hardly fair Leo. You have to motivate us, doesn't he fratello?” Federico asked coyly. Before the artist could answer, Ezio added, “Strip for us and perhaps we will do more.”

Leonardo quickly began to remove his shirt, throwing the garment away with so much force that it flew out of the room and landed in the hallway. He did the same to his breeches, deft fingers making quick work with them while his eyes stayed focused on the two young men before him. The two young men who were watching him like they were starving for his touch.

Once naked he moved towards the two gawking teenagers in his bed. He held both their heads gently in each palm and pushed them together to kiss again. The brothers did so in a half hearted manner, both wanting to focus their attention on the artist.

Leonardo leaned in and whispered in their ears, “Show me how this all started. Show me what you did that first night. The night when you were heady and intoxicated. The night when you found your pleasures in your own brother's body, all the while thinking about me. Show me.”

The brothers responded to him with an obedient expression, wanting nothing more than to submit themselves to the man in front of them. Somehow they knew that this man would never do anything to hurt them. Nodding quietly, the smug smirks now gone from their faces, they did exactly as they were commanded.

Ezio closed his eyes, imagining that night. The one that kept torturing his mind for over a month after it took place. Federico pushed his little brother down into the mattress, just like he did that night. Oddly enough there was no kissing anymore and neither one of them tried to undress the other.

Federico closed his eyes as well as he laid himself over the younger. He pushed his hips into Ezio's, imagining the first time they did this. There wasn't much to think about though. All he remembered about that night were the thoughts of Leonardo filling his mind as white hot pleasure coursed through him. Ezio wasn't even there in his memories. And he was sure that it was the same for Ezio.

“Tell me what you're thinking of,” Leonardo commanded as he watched the two of them thrust and grind against each other, eyes closed in deep thoughts while their bodies did his bidding.

“Your eyes, I want those eyes to be just as excited about me as it was when you spoke of your work.”

“Your lips would part for me, as you told me about how you wanted to change the world.”

“Your soft paint stained hands would push me against the door roughly as you took me, right there in your workshop.”

“You're melodious voice would first sing my name with love and then scream it with pleasure.”

“You'd mark me with your teeth for the whole world to see.”

“Kiss every inch of my body as you prepared me for yourself.”

“We'd spend our entire days in the warmth of your workshop.”

“Hidden away from the entire world.”

“You'd caress us.”

“You'd make love to us.”

“Make us scream for you.”

“And beg for you.”

“You'd do it again and again.”

“Until we are delirious with pleasure.”

“Until our bodies can take no more.”

Their movements got faster now, almost rabid in their need to feel Leonardo against them. Somewhere along the line Leonardo noticed that their ‘I’s turned to ‘We's, ‘my’s turned to ‘our's, ‘me’s turned to ‘us's. These two truly did want to share him and share themselves with him. They didn't even realise when they began to want each other just as much as they wanted Leonardo. Leonardo had stopped stroking himself to watch the intimate yet forbidden act that the two brothers were sharing with him.

They were close, the movements of their hips almost blurry as they moaned together. Ezio blindly reached out for Leonardo with his hand. Leonardo grasped it and saw Federico join in as well, sandwiching Leonardo's hand between the two of theirs.

“Show me how much you need me.” Leonardo's softly spoken words were the last push for them, both quivering against each other as they came, forming dark wet spots on their breeches. Ezio kept on repeating Leonardo's name as pleasure racked through him while Federico said it only once, drawing out the syllables of his name as he thrashed above his younger brother.

Once they recovered enough, they slid their lethargic bodies up towards their lover where Leonardo began to slowly undress them, removing every bit of garment from their sweat soaked bodies. First he did Federico where Ezio joined him, both of them kissing the elder brother's skin until all of him was revealed to their appreciative glances. Ezio was far too restless to let them return the favor, hurriedly removing his clothes to feel his own skin pressing against theirs.

The brothers made Leonardo lay down on the bed, stretching that glorious body below them and began to lave it with attention. Ezio nibbled at the jaw while Federico mouthed his clavicle. Federico moved to his mouth, licking his lips rather than kissing them. They caressed his entire body, trying to find all those sensitive spots that made the artist squirm under them. They were completely different in their touches. Ezio sucked on his right nipple while Federico bit and nibbled on the left. Ezio stroked his hard cock while Federico played with his entrance. He was about to come under the effects of their dexterous hands when Ezio gripped the base of his cock painfully until his overwhelming need to release dwindled down.

“Not yet. We still have so much more to do, Leo. You still have so much more to give us.” Ezio's words were said right against his lips and Leonardo nodded frantically in response as he calmed himself down.

“Ride him fratello. I want to watch.” Ezio eased some of the pressure from Leonardo's cock as Federico moved over to straddle Leonardo.

Ezio directed the artist's cock into his elder brother when Leonardo stopped them. “Wait!! It will hurt if you're not prepared.”

Ezio chuckled softly while Federico leaned down to kiss Leonardo softly on his lips, causing the artist to groan into his mouth as he felt his member slide between Federico's cheeks.

“You are the sweetest person I've ever had sex with. Such concern right from the beginning.” Leonardo furrowed his eyebrows in response to Federico's compliments.

“What do you think we have been doing these last few hours? We've already come prepared.” Leonardo's hand drifted down lower and sure enough he found Federico's entrance already oiled, easily accepting his finger.

“Next time I want to watch.” Leonardo thrust into the eagerly waiting man at those words. Whatever Federico would have said came out as a long drawn out moan.

Leonardo knew that the elder was much more experienced. So he didn't wait, pulling back out of the tight passage only to slam himself back inside. Wanting to give his lover the full experience, he clasped both ass cheeks in his hand, parting them apart to thrust deeper.

Federico was arching in pleasure at the next thrust. He adjusted his body a bit, leaning forward such that each of Leonardo's thrusts stimulated that heavenly spot inside him. Leonardo groaned at the next push, with Federico clamping gloriously around himself. He thrust harder, faster, causing his lover to babble praises at him.

Beside him Leonardo saw Ezio playing with himself, watching his elder brother moan and writhe in pleasure.

“Ahhh….Dio… there... oh right there. Si...si.. I'm...I'm… Ohhh…..” Federico was shaking on Leonardo's lap, convulsing as thick spurts of semen shot out to coat Leonardo's stomach and chest. Leonardo quickly pulled him down, kissing him through the sensations to stop his screaming and pounding into him even harder until he released inside the pliant body surrounding him.

“Oh. You are good. I don't think I've ever...Mmmhhh…” Federico's words were eaten up by Leonardo pushing his tongue into his mouth to kiss him roughly.

The both of them heard Ezio, panting as he stroked his red and engorged cock furiously. He was watching them with heavy lidded eyes as he tried to get himself off. Federico pulled Ezio's hand away causing his younger brother to whine. But he couldn't express his disapproval for much longer as Leonardo began to kiss him possessively.

Leonardo was half hard again just by witnessing the desperation in Ezio's eyes. Pulling away, he questioned, “Did you really think we'd let you come on your own?”

Pulling Leonardo completely over himself, Ezio stroked Leonardo's already wet cock twice before trying to push it inside himself. “Need you….” Pulling his elder brother closer he added, “...Both of you.” and kissed Federico softly on his lips.

Leonardo guided himself slowly inside the young boy, letting him relax around his member as Ezio pushed out. Ezio was desperate to begin with and the slight brush against his prostate at Leonardo's first thrust made him come, spasming under Leonardo as he held the artist tight against his body, pushing his hips into Leonardo's abdomen and adding to his brother's seed that was already smeared on the stomach.

Leonardo tried to pull out but the younger stopped him. “No… per favore. I need more… not enough.”

Leonardo nodded. Ezio felt a lot more relaxed around him now and so he sat up straight and placed Ezio's legs over his shoulders. In one smooth motion, he pulled completely out of Ezio's tight body with the tip resting on the entrance and then swiftly thrusted forward, pushing his entire length inside the awaiting body. Ezio jolted up at the raw sensation of feeling himself so gloriously stretched.

Federico was laying beside his younger brother and moved his head over Ezio's to kiss him full on his scarred lips. Ezio kissed him back, groaning at each breath because of how good Leonardo felt inside him. Each push knocked the tip of Leonardo's cock directly into Ezio's prostate.

Ezio let one of his hands slide down his brother's body to find Federico's cock and began to stroke it. Federico pulled away from Ezio's lips to moan out his pleasure loudly.

“Dio mio… you're both insatiable aren't you?” Leonardo said between his hard thrusts.

Ezio chuckled breathlessly at his lover's astonishment. “Only when we're with you,” he replied while redoubling his efforts on his elder brother. They held on for a long time, observing each other, the need and desperation from earlier now faded into a content happiness in each other's comforting presence.

Ezio came first followed by Leonardo. All Leonardo had to do was lean down and slide his tongue over Federico's cock and the elder brother let go as well inside Leonardo's mouth.

After cleaning themselves, the two brothers made Leonardo lay between themselves as they ran their hands over his languid body before finally moving closer to cuddle him.

“You know, you're both giant idiots ” Leonardo said to his two bed mates.

“How so?” Ezio questioned first.

“You both love each other so much and yet you held yourselves back.” 

“Well back then, we didn't know you'd be so accepting towards our affections,” Federico replied, voice laced with exhaustion.

Kissing a freckle playfully, Ezio added, “If we did, we would have told you months ago.”

“Not me. You've both been lying to yourselves. Saying that what you did was solely because of me. It wasn't. You love each other,” Leonardo clarified.

“Hmm… now we do know so it doesn't matter what we thought. You should know that we love you just as much if not more,” Federico replied while lazily rubbing Leonardo's chest.

“Mmm… so much,” Ezio agreed as he brought one of Leonardo's palms to his face and placed a small kiss on the tip of the fingers.

“Yes. And you'd get bored in about a month, moving onto your next conquests,” Leonardo said with a small laugh. It caused both brothers to look up angrily at him, Federico moving his head away while Ezio leaned up on his elbow.

“Why would you think that?” Ezio asked, trying to mask the hurt he felt with anger.

“Well you're the sons of a noble family. Surely you won't be committing yourselves to me. And I don't like believing things that I know are lies,” Leonardo explained calmly.

“You know nothing about our family. We are not expected to lead a normal life,” Federico answered.

“Mi dispiace. I didn't realise that you were both so serious about this,” Leonardo apologised, placing soft guilty kisses on both their lips.

“We would have moved on from you a long time ago if we weren't serious,” Ezio said.

“We meant it when we said that you're ours and that we are yours. And I promise you that this won't change,” Ezio kissed his cheek.

“In fact we're even more sure about you now,” Federico added, kissing the other cheek as well.

“I love you both too,” Leonardo replied.

“No you don't. Not yet. But you will. Soon,” Ezio said before moving closer to the artist.

 

 

 

 

The three of them were panting as they laid beside each other. Leonardo couldn't help but smile at how the years had passed by. He spent the first year after Federico and Ezio began sharing his bed preparing himself. Preparing to hear rumors of the brothers courting some blushing maiden. Preparing to see one of the courtesans on the street caress his lovers since they were regulars at the brothel. Preparing for Maria to come into his workshop one day to announce the marriage of one of her elder sons. Preparing for the two of them to get bored of him eventually and stop coming.

None of it happened of course. The two of them held true to the promises they made on their first night together. Now, ten years later, however, he had no doubts. Leonardo first came to know about their family's profession two months after their couplings, when Federico and Ezio confessed to him in the afterglow of their pleasures, saying that they didn't have anything to hide from their lover. Nothing that they were ashamed of. A few weeks later, he was employed by Giovanni as an engineer for the Brotherhood.

Both his lovers had just returned home today from an assassination contract. And none of them talked too much since their return, busy as they were drawing forth moans from each other, despite the fact that they had only been away for four days.

“I love you both,” Leonardo said as they calmed down from their highs.

“We love you too, Leo,” his lovers replied before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
